


my friends are everything

by softirwin



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, im soryr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softirwin/pseuds/softirwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>Group</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
  <br/>
  <em>CH</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Who’s eaten the last of the fucking vegemite</em>
</p><p>  <strong></strong><br/><em>AI </em><br/><em>wtf that was like rule number 1 </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	my friends are everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cliffahd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliffahd/gifts).



> im sorry i really am this jst happened of its own accord 
> 
> this is for flo because she's a genuine babe and has made my life 100% in like one day thnaks flo babe also im stealing her kids 
> 
> ALSO YEA IVE USED TWO LYRICS FROM THE SAME SONG AS TITLES I HATE TITLES DONT TOUCH EM

**_Group_ **

**_CH_ ** _  
Who’s eaten the last of the fucking vegemite_

**_AI_ ** _  
wtf that was like rule number 1_

**_MC_ ** _  
i hate having your name as ashton irwin in my phone your initials look like al_

**_AI_ ** _  
well im sorry do you want me to change my name for you_

**_MC_ ** _  
yes_

**_CH_ ** _  
Getting a bit off topic here guys_

**_LH_ ** _  
Can’t you just buy some more?_

**_CH_ ** _  
Yes with my nonexistent money because SOMEONE spent it all on new underwear_

**_LH_ ** _  
Sorry, would you rather I kept stealing yours?_

**_AI_ ** _  
i took some for new sticks_

**_CH_ ** _  
CAN YOU STOP BANGING THOSE DRUMS LIKE THEY’VE KILLED YOUR MOTHER FOR CHRIST’S SAKE_

**_CH_ ** _  
WE CAN’T AFFORD TO KEEP BUYING YOU NEW DRUMSTICKS AND DRUMS AND GOD KNOWS WHAT ELSE_

**_AI_ ** _  
says the guy who spent half the band budget on porn last month_

**_AI_ ** _  
GAY porn_

**_CH_ ** _  
Why do you still think that was me_

**_LH_ ** _  
Who else would it be?_

**_CH_ ** _  
This is not the time Luke_

**_CH_ ** _  
Leave the grown ups to it_

**_LH_ ** _  
I’M SEVEN MONTHS YOUNGER THAN YOU_

**_CH_ ** _  
Call me when you’re 18_

**_MC_ ** _  
whats going on_

**_MC_ ** _  
oh are we bullying luke_

**_AI_ ** _  
trust you to show up when that starts_

**_MC_ ** _  
i cant help it_

**_MC_ ** _  
im drawn to it_

**_LH_ ** _  
I’m quitting the band_

**_CH_ ** _  
Is that the sound of a thousand angels singing praise_

**_LH_ ** _  
No, it’s my voice. And you won’t be hearing it anymore. Because I’ve quit the band_

**_MC_ ** _  
about time_

**_MC_ ** _  
now we can finally ask jack barakat to join the band_

**_AI_ ** _  
have you HEARD jack sing_

**_MC_ ** _  
are you really going to talk shit about jack barakat in front of me ashton irwin_

**_AI_ ** _  
is that a threat_

**_MC_ ** _  
its a promise_

**_CH_ ** _  
Tone down the sexual tension boys_

**_LH_ ** _  
This band is so gay_

**_CH_ ** _  
Speak for yourself_

**_AI_ ** _  
speak for YOURself mr gay porn_

**_CH_ ** _  
THAT WASN’T EVEN ME!!!_

**_MC_ ** _  
it definitely was you calum_

**_CH_ ** _  
I’m sorry today is July 3rd not gang up on Calum day_

**_LH_ ** _  
Every day is gang up on Calum day_

**_AI_ ** _  
well regardless of who it was we now have a fuckton of gay porn that nobody wants_

**_MC_ ** _  
ill take it_

**_LH_ ** _  
Take it where?_

**_CH  
_ ** _Far away from your young innocent eyes_

**_LH_ ** _  
I’m going to kill you_

**_AI_ ** _  
you say that like you didnt catch luke wanking like 3 days ago calum_

**_CH_ ** _  
I was trying to forget but thanks_

**_MC_ ** _  
i didnt know about that have we added that to the tally_

**_LH_ ** _  
WHY DO WE STILL HAVE THAT TALLY_

**_AI_ ** _  
yeah why do we_

**_AI_ ** _  
we all know calums going to win it_

**_CH_ ** _  
I can’t help that you guys want to see this glorious dick in action_

**_AI_ ** _  
want to see_

**_AI_ ** _  
you constitute leaving the door wide, wide open as ‘want to see’_

**_LH_ ** _  
It’s the only way he can get anyone else to look at his dick_

**_MC_ ** _  
ashton seriously can i change your name its making me uncomfortable talking to someone whose name looks like a short version of alan about wide wide open doors_

**_CH_ ** _  
Ashton hemmings has a nice ring to it_

**_AI_ ** _  
id like to cordially invite you to fuck off_

**_MC_ ** _  
have you two not got engaged yet_

**_MC_ ** _  
what a let down i owe myself $10_

**_CH_ ** _  
Did you seriously bet against yourself_

**_MC_ ** _  
nobody else wanted to_

**_LH_ ** _  
I’m not going to bet on my own engagement!_

**_CH_ ** _  
So you WILL get engaged?_

**_MC_ ** _  
have you seen them of course theyll get engaged theyre basically already married_

**_MC_ ** _  
watch out theyre going to start adopting soon and we’ll have mini ashtons and mini lukes to look after as well as real ashton and luke_

**_CH_ ** _  
Mini ashtons and lukes sound kinda good_

**_CH_ ** _  
Like_

**_CH_ ** _  
They’d be so much easier to kill_

**_AI_ ** _  
are we ready for kids yet luke_

**_LH_ ** _  
I’M SEVENTEEN_

**_CH_ ** _  
Oh so NOW you say it like you’re young_

**_CH_ ** _  
Make your mind up_

**_AI_ ** _  
idk i can see a marriage_

**_LH_ ** _  
Don’t tell me this is how you’re proposing_

**_LH_ ** _  
Because I’m not accepting this is not romantic enough_

**_AI_ ** _  
im not proposing_

**_AI_ ** _  
yet_

**_AI_ ** _  
maybe_

**_AI_ ** _  
was that a bit forwards_

**_LH_ ** _  
:-) xx_

**_CH  
_ ** _You guys are ridiculous_

**_AI_ ** _  
youre just jealous that ive got luke and his legs are my property_

**_CH_ ** _  
Why would I be jealous when my legs are clearly the best in the band_

**_MC_ ** _  
i have to agree_

**_AI_ ** _  
thats ok because your opinions dont count_

**_MC_ ** _  
why do you always bully us_

**_MC_ ** _  
is it because youre short_

**_AI_ ** _  
HEIGHT JOKES ARE NOT ACCEPTABLE IN THIS BAND_

**_MC_ ** _  
ok you’re out of the band_

**_MC_ ** _  
now_

**_MC_ ** _  
is it because youre short_

**_AI_ ** _  
youre the worst best friend ever_

**_MC_ ** _  
thats not very friendly_

**_CH_ ** _  
We should buy Ashton stilts_

**_AI_ ** _  
IM NOT EVEN THAT SHORT_

**_AI_ ** _  
YOURE JUST ALL GIANTS_

**_CH_ ** _  
Yet you’re dating the tallest guy in the band_

**_AI_ ** _  
again with the leg jealousy_

**_MC_ ** _  
as if_

**_AI_ ** _  
like you can talk_

**_MC_ ** _  
i may not have the nicest legs but i have the biggest dick_

**_LH_ ** _  
At least you don’t show it to us all the time like a certain Mr Hood_

**_CH_ ** _  
Shake what your mama gave ya_

**_AI_ ** _  
somehow i dont think that was your mama_

**_LH_ ** _  
lets face it everyones jealous of Michaels dick_

**_LH_ ** _  
THAT WAS MICHAEL NOT ME_

**_CH_ ** _  
Yeah alright_

**_LH_ ** _  
I hate you_

**_CH_ ** _  
Who_

**_LH_ ** _  
All of you_

**_LH_ ** _  
Except Ashton_

**_CH_ ** _  
Someone’s getting laid later_

**_MC_ ** _  
omg hahaha_

**_MC_ ** _  
wait shit no im in the room next to them_

**_MC_ ** _  
calum im sleeping in your room tonight_


End file.
